


[罗索]room

by Unknown01



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown01/pseuds/Unknown01
Summary: 就是一个每人不射满10ml出不去的房间罢了^ ^
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 16





	[罗索]room

索隆半梦半醒间抓了一把床单。  
唔。软软的还有温度，好舒服......个鬼啊！怎么回事！绿头发的剑士瞬间清醒，睁眼看到的便是熟悉的心形纹身，还有起伏的肌肉分明的胸膛…...此时被压在自己身下的分明是同盟的船长特拉法尔加罗！还丝毫没有醒来的迹象......  
这家伙，被人压着睡觉都不醒。是白痴吧！  
“喂，特拉男。起来！”  
“哦，罗罗诺亚当家的。怎么是你。”  
“怎么是你个鬼啊！我还想问你呢，在我房间干嘛？”  
睡眼惺忪的医生也瞬间清醒坐起来，环顾了四周。  
“笨蛋吗。什么你房间。看看清楚啊罗罗诺亚当家的，我们现在怕是根本不在船上！”  
“！！”  
++  
“每人不射满10ml就无法出门的房间？哈？！开什么玩笑！”  
“这种破墙壁，我一刀就......刀！可恶，睡前我解下来了！”  
“啧。”  
“room！”  
医生在心里给吵闹的剑士比了个中指，但预期中的空间并没有出现，看来这间房间里也无法使用能力。  
“罗罗诺亚当家的，我的能力无法发动。看来我们......只能照办了。”罗黑着脸说道。  
++  
两人心照不宣地坐在房间两个对角面朝着墙壁。  
“也就是说，只要自己解决完我们就能出去了是吧......这房间还真是恶趣味啊......”索隆咽了咽口水，拉开自己的裤子，心烦意乱地抓上并没有什么反应的阴茎。虽说都是男人，就算坦诚相见也没什么。听说也有不少人在海上会和兄弟互相安慰解决性欲，可是特拉男的话......平时交流其实也不是很多，而且同是剑士，自己本就对他有些好感，这样反而放不开啊......  
于是他随意地撸了两下阴茎，勉强站了起来却心猿意马完全没有那种心情。

“嗯......”  
安静的房间里能清楚听到对面衣服窸窸窣窣的声音和罗略微变快的呼吸，偶尔会有低沉的喘息。

这家伙，这就开始了？？而且干嘛喘得这么性感啊......索隆听着罗的喘息有些脸热，手却不自觉加快撸动的速度。说起来特拉男这种类型一定也很受女人欢迎吧！长得帅，又强，整天阴着张脸耍酷......可恶我想这些乱七八糟的干嘛，啊这时候是路飞或者弗兰奇就好了，说起来弗兰奇给自己装了奶头灯，不会给自己下边也改造过了吧噗哈哈哈！  
......

“所以，这么长时间也没射出来吗。我该说你是太强了还是得治病了，罗罗诺亚当家的。”  
戴着帽子的男人看着墙上的计数，叹了口气。  
“10ml的话，可是需要射精两到三次啊。我只想快点出去。”

“谁不想出去啊！再、再说，是你这混蛋太快了吧！”

“嘁。”罗阴沉地压低了帽子也懒得反驳。

“那怎么办。特拉男，你是医生吧。有没有什么外力的方法......和你一起呆在这里我实在是射不出来。”索隆自知理亏，走上前搭上罗的肩膀颇有些讨好的意味，却看见对方的脸肉眼可见地黑了下去。

“和我在一起还真是不好意思了。”医生又拉了拉帽子，半晌开口道“只是射精的话，刺激前列腺倒是可以。只是......前列腺的位置，得通过直肠。即便你脱了裤子害羞，被按摩那里也是一定会射出来的。”

“哈？要伸进去吗！可是这个前列腺在哪里啊？”

“这每个人都有差异，总之在直肠前方。你手伸进去之后轻轻慢慢地摸，找对的话会有特别的感觉。”

“喔。那没办法了。”绿头发的剑士现在倒是脱了裤子大大咧咧地坐下来，张开锻炼得饱满有力的大腿试图将手指伸进从未被开发过的后穴。“嘶，指甲好硬......这怎么伸得进去！”

“喂！罗罗诺亚当家的你先停下！没有润滑的话你会弄伤自己的！不是说了要慢慢来吗......而且居然也不转过去，真不知道你有没有羞耻心......算了我来帮你吧。”罗头疼地看着眼前的男人急躁地试图将自己的手指硬塞进肛门，身为医生也实在是看不下去这样粗鲁的行为。他蹲下来按着索隆的肩膀将自己两只手指伸进对方嘴里稍微搅动了下，  
“自己舔湿，这样你总不会有怨言了吧。”

“唔！”  
索隆条件反射般听话地舔了几下。罗的手指很长，即使伸进自己嘴里也还能看见他手指上漂亮的字母纹身。这样的手正插在自己嘴里搅动......  
胸口有奇异的感觉在升起，渐渐流向下身......拜托千万不要现在勃起！一定会被特拉男无情嘲笑的吧！

“罗罗诺亚当家的，我要进去了。”

罗被舔湿的手指在爱抚自己那个地方，试探着紧闭的肉穴准备进入。索隆莫名地心悸，医生有些懒散的嗓音就在自己下巴下方传来，对方呼吸的热气还时不时喷洒在自己胸口......

“放松，很快就会结束。”

“喔......唔！......哈啊......”下身有短暂的异物感，能感觉到罗的手指正轻柔缓慢地深入，轻轻触碰自己的肠壁，怪异却很舒服。有这样认知的索隆有些羞耻起来。

“哼。还没有碰到前列腺就已经勃起了啊，没想到还真是敏感的身体啊，罗罗诺亚当家的。”  
“哦，是这里吧。”

“唔啊！......这里......！哈......”医生的轻笑像是敲开了什么奇怪的开关，伴随着后穴里如同触电一般的感觉，之前撸了这么久也完全没有感觉的绿头发剑士就这样轻而易举地几乎在被摸到前列腺的瞬间射了......怎么会这样！

“嗯？这么有感觉？我怀疑你刚刚是不想出去，罗罗诺亚当家的。”医生带上标志的嘲讽笑容看向自己，居然......还挺性感。

“喂，特拉男。”  
“嗯？”  
“做吧。”

“哈？还真是放荡啊索隆当家的。我为什么一定要答应你？”罗将自己的手指抽出，低着头看不清神色。“况且之前不是说和我在一起射不出来？”

“啊，随便了。之前是挺喜欢你的，想到在你背后做这种事就紧张地胡思乱想些别的根本没法有感觉啊！”索隆烦躁地抓抓脑袋，这该死的前列腺在被轻轻触摸以后下边更是渴望有更硬更粗的东西进来狠狠蹂躏一番。“况且，你肏我的话我们俩都能很快完成指标出去吧！”

“喜欢我？哼，那我倒是被说服了。”罗露出了意味不明的笑容，解开自己的裤子露出已经勃起的粗长性器抵在尚且带点湿意的穴口慢慢推进，“用这个按摩前列腺的话应该效果会更好吧？索隆当家的记得告诉我感受。”

又硬又热的柱头慢慢向前直至刚刚已经探明的索隆的前列腺。

“额啊！再更多......哈啊”

罗将阴茎退了出去，又在顶到前列腺后停下，如此往复愈来愈激烈。

“啊啊！罗......唔......罗！......慢一点......哈啊......太激烈了......唔......”

前列腺被顶弄，灭顶的快感吞噬着索隆的理智，忍不住难耐地扭起腰来迎合他的动作。里面，也想要被欺负到。

似乎是察觉到了他的意图，罗抓着他的腰稍微调整了一下姿势却仍旧只坏心眼地进来一半。  
“怎么样，索隆当家的对按摩满意吗？好像不是很满意啊。”

“呜......喜欢......啊啊......罗......进来......更加深的地方......啊！”绿头发的剑士潮红着脸搂上身上人的脖子舔着罗的下巴，细致打理过的胡子扎过自己舌头便是一片酥麻。该死，对特拉男怎么这么有感觉。

“坦率的索隆当家的倒是还算可爱。那就恭敬不如从命了！呼..”罗一口气肏到了最深处，随即立刻开始激烈的进出，肉体撞击的声音响彻这间并不大的房间。

“啊啊......不......不要了！......哈啊！呜呜我......我要去了！唔！”索隆颤抖着又射出了不少精液，“应......应该够了吧！唔啊......啊啊啊！不要了......特拉男......你这混蛋......怎么还不射......呜......”  
“不。我很快。”罗就着插入的姿势将索隆抱了起来坐在自己大腿上继续粗暴地顶着，“索隆当家的，还真是不轻呢！”

“呜......混蛋还真是记仇！......哈啊......重就......别抱啊！......唔啊......嗯”

罗没再说话，只是抱紧了索隆精壮的腰身舔上他胸前两颗鲜红待摘的诱人果实。

既然要我治疗，就要付足治疗费啊，索隆当家的。

++  
“嗒”

原本密闭的房间静静多了一扇已经松动的门，但这天索隆和罗依旧是是消失了一个上午。


End file.
